Sötét szelek
by zorairogat
Summary: Majdnem húsz évvel Ozai legyőzése után Zuko, a Tűz Ura a lakatlan Északra tart, hogy megtalálja Katarát, aki egy titokzatos, kétségbeesett hangú levélben kérte a férfi segítségét. A sötét és fagyos északi vidék olyan titkokat tartogat számukra, amiket talán jobb lett volna nem bolygatni... AU. Zutara.


Már jó ideje álltam a hajó orrában, fekete, szőrmével bélelt bundakabátomban. Időnként tüzet leheltem a ködbe, hideg vízcseppekké változtatva az orrom előtt kavargó hópelyheket, de még ez is csak rövid ideig tudta felmelegíteni nap után sóvárgó, fáradt testemet. Nem láttam tovább félig kinyújtott kezemnél, nem hallottam a csontig hatolóan hideg, üvöltő széltől, és ez a földöntúli fehérség majdnem elhitette velem, hogy én vagyok az egyetlen létező dolog ezen a világon.

Öt nap telt el, mióta magunk mögött hagytuk a Víz Északi törzsének lenyűgöző jégvárosát, de a hóvihar kérlelhetetlenül folytatta tombolását. Már két emberem életét is magának követelte. Az egyik elaludt az éjjeli őrség alatt a fedélzeten. Fagyott holttestére a zúzmarás fémkorláthoz tapadva találtak rá. Egy másik őrszemet az árbocról ragadott magával a kegyetlen erővel tomboló szél, és a jeges vízbe vetette. Mire megállítottuk az ormótlan hajót, már nyomát se láttuk. A matrózok fáztak, és rosszkedvűek voltak. Minél távolabb kerültek az otthontól, annál mogorvábbak és távolságtartóbbak lettek. A sorozatos balszerencse elvette kalandvágyukat, pedig utunk elején bármit megtettek volna értem - vagy legalábbis az aranyért, amit jutalmul ígértem nekik.

Mostanra már egy esetleges lázadástól is tartottam, de épp olyan tehetetlennek éreztem magam ellene, mint a kérlelhetetlen időjárással szemben. Olyannyira, hogy inkább az utóbbi szeszélyeinek tettem ki magam, csak ne kelljen látnom az elfojtott haraggal teli tekinteteket. Furcsa mód még élveztem is ezt az elszigetelt magányt a hóvihar közepén. A hajó orra rendületlenül törte a jeget maga előtt. Tudtam, hogy nekem is ilyen keménységre lesz szükségem ezen a kietlen vidéken.

- Uram, ha tovább szorongatod a korlátot, félő, odafagynak nemes csontjaid – lépett mellém a szakállas, toldozott-foldozott irhakabátot viselő férfi, a nyomkövetőnk. Elhúztam a sálat az arcom elől, és felé fordultam. Ha nem gémberedtek volna el az arcizmaim a hidegben, önkéntelenül is hagytam volna fintorba szaladni a számat. A nyomkövető szakálla fehérré vált a benne megülő hópihéktől, de az arca derűt tükrözött. Igaz, nem volt tűzidomár, de megtalálta rá a módszert, hogy ne fázzon annyira. Szokásához híven most is zsebébe nyúlt, és elővette unagibőrből készült kulacsát. Legalábbis azt állította, hogy abból készült. Hallottam, ahogy a legénységnek mesélte: Mikor ifjúkorában keresztül-kasul bejárta a tengert, egyszer levedlett unagibőrre bukkant, melyből aztán egy egész ezrednek készült kesztyű, csizma, és öv. Egyedül ő készíttetett belőle tömlőt, ami bölcs dolognak bizonyult, ugyanis a kesztyűket, csizmákat és öveket hamar elnyűtte a sok használat, a kulacs azonban belülről mindig nedves maradt, így sose ment tönkre. „Ahogy az unagi sem lép a partra, hogy a földön sétálgasson, a bőrének is állandó nedvességre van szüksége" – mondogatta az unalmasságig. Úgy tűnt, az ő beleinek is állandó alkoholtartalomra volt szüksége, és néha szívesen a képébe vágtam volna véleményemet. Most is késztetést éreztem rá, mikor felém kínálta a kulacsot. Felemeltem a kezem, hogy visszautasítsam, mielőtt túl közel tolhatta volna az orromhoz. Azt persze mindig kifelejtette a történetből, hogy mennyire büdös az unagi bőr. Az is lehet, hogy a tömlő tartalmának volt ilyen szaga, őt nem zavarta. Nagyot húzott belőle, majd letörölte a szája szélén lecsorduló rizspálinka cseppeket.

- Az emberek zúgolódnak, uram – mondta váratlanul. - Azt hitték, megpihenhetnek majd a városban, míg te a dolgaidat intézed.

- Én meg azt hittem, hogy a munkájukért fizetem őket, nem azért, hogy jól kipihenjék magukat – vetettem oda mérgesen.

Bosszúsan elfordítottam a tekintetem. Tudtam, hogy jogosan morgolódnak, de kedvem lett volna a tengerbe vágni a koronámat. Engem ugyanúgy meglepett a hír, mint a legénységet, hogy a vízidomár felment a jeges északnak. Egyáltalán nem tetszett, hogy nem várt meg, ahogy levelében ígérte, hanem utasításokat hagyott hátra, hogy kövessem. Ha meg akartam tudni, miért üzent értem olyan sürgősen, utána kellett hajóznom. Még akkor is, ha bosszantott, hogy rangomat figyelmen kívül hagyva ide-oda küldözgetnek anélkül, hogy elárulnák a miértjét. Ez a kis játszadozás már most két emberem életébe került. A fenébe is, mit hisz ez a nő magáról? Már nem a kölykök vagyunk, akik végigkergették egymást a világon.

- Igaz, ami igaz. Azt mondják, az északi levegő jót tesz a tüdőnek – kezdett fecsegni a férfi, mintha meg se hallotta volna a haragot a hangomban. Nem voltam a királya, és ez néha szemtelenné és szókimondóvá, máskor egyszerűen közömbössé tette. Nagyot szippantott a szélből, majd krákogni kezdett, és sietve a kulacsa után nyúlt. – Nem tudom, te hogy vagy vele, felség – kereste rekedtes hangját – de az én tüdőm jéggé fagy itt a szélben. Gyere velem a fedélközbe, és aludd ki magad. Holnap reggel meglátjuk majd Joon kikötőjét.

Szerettem volna elhinni ezt az ígéretet, ha nem hallottam volna már kétszer. Lehetséges, hogy pusztán a vihar ennyire lelassítsa a tűzzel és gőzzel működő hajót, vagy Joon is odaveszett a viharban, és ezért nem találjuk? Vetettem még egy pillantást az előttünk úszó tejfehér ködbe, hátha megpillantom a kikötőt, majd lemondóan követtem a gyanúsan kacsázó nyomolvasót a hajó testébe.

A férfit az öreg Arnook főnök tukmálta ránk, mint tapasztalt tengeri medvét és nyomolvasót, de eddig nem sok hasznát vettük azon kívül, hogy embereim szórakoztatónak találták jelenlétét.

Igaz, csak gúnyból nevezték el Vadásznak az iszákos, nagyokat lódító férfit, és inkább rajta, mint vele nevettek, amikor ifjúkori kalandjairól mesélt. Kölyökkoromban talán én is élveztem volna a történeteit, de az öreg fegyelmezetlen viselkedése aggodalommal töltött el. Száműzetésem óta katonákkal hajóztam, és már csak megszokásból is jobban szerettem a fegyelmezett, csendes hajósokat. Valamint arról se voltam meggyőződve, hogy nem épp ő az, aki lázadásra buzdítja a legénységet.

Mégis elfogadtam javaslatát, és visszavonultam a kabinomba. A tűzhely mellé akasztottam az átázott kabátot, és lefeküdtem az ágyra. Ez a szorongó várakozás, a hajózás az ismeretlenbe túlságosan is emlékeztetett a napokra, amikor először bukkantam az Avatár nyomára, épp a világ másik fagyos felén. Akkor is a vízidomárt pillantottam meg először - az akkor még ügyetlen, tengerkék szemű halászlányt. Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy egyszer majd az ő kedvéért merészkedek fel ennyire északra, a senki földjére. Sokáig bámultam még a táncoló tűz fényét a plafonon, mire végre el tudtam aludni. Éberen álmodtam, nem volt túl pihentető, de a fáradtság folyton visszahúzott a párnámra, valahányszor a másik oldalamra fordultam. A hideg mintha kiszívta volna minden erőmet, és ezt az érzést még a hosszú éjszakák sem tudták feledtetni.

—-

Kiáltozásra ébredtem, és azonnal az ágy szélére ültem. Egy katona kopogtatott, és jelentette, hogy már látszik Joon kikötője, így hát a partraszállás reményében minden eddiginél melegebben felöltöztem, majd a fedélzetre siettem. A hajó kapitánya, a didergő Djarel, és a legénység többi tagja már várt rám.

- Ez Joon, Uram. A világ legészakibb települése – jelentette be kapitányom a hangulatomtól távol álló ünnepélyességgel.

- Melyhez úgy tűnik, a világ legkisebb kikötője párosult – tette hozzá a közelben ácsorgó Vadász, aki szagos leheletéből ítélve már jó korán gondoskodott róla, hogy aznap se fázzon.

Megint akaratlan fintor futott végig a számon, de nem csak a bűz miatt. Inkább tanyának neveztem volna a helyet, nem településnek, de megtartottam magamnak a véleményemet, és engedélyt adtam a kikötésre. Csakhogy a partszakasz annyira rövid volt, hogy a hajó nem tudta megközelíteni, ezért kénytelenek voltunk leengedni a csónakokat, hogy partra evezhessünk. Húsz évvel ezelőtt nem zavart, hogy kárt teszek a parti jégben, és a déliek omladozó hóvárosában, most azonban esztelenség lett volna a partnak vezetni hajónkat. Mogorván hátat fordítottam a halászfalunak, mely még a Déli Víztörzse egykori látványánál is szánalmasabbnak mutatkozott, és az újabb hóviharral fenyegető, szürke égboltot bámultam, míg előkészítették a partraszállást. A ködfátyol mögött halványan felderengett a napkorong teteje. Néhány óra múlva ismét sötét lesz. Átkozott egy vidék – gondoltam.

Útban a part felé eleveztünk a Víz törzsének kecses vitorlása mellett, melyet úgy dobáltak a hullámok, hogy a puszta látványtól is rosszul lettem. Biztos voltam benne, hogy Katara ezzel érkezett, így hát nem gondoltam másra, mint a fondorlatosan megfogalmazott, gúnyos köszöntésre, mellyel elégtételt akartam venni nehéz utunkért. A partra lépve azonban sehol se láttam az ismerős, kecses alakot. Csak egy alacsony, sötét bőrű férfi lépdelt elém, aki három nagy halat cipelt horogra kötve a hátán. Az egyik még ficánkolt. Gazdája végignézett rajtunk, a feketébe bugyolált idegeneken, majd tekintete megállapodott a sebhelyemen. Megszoktam már a kíváncsi tekinteteket, így csak vártam, hogy a halász szemében megcsillanjon a felismerés, és méltó módon üdvözölje vendégét, akihez foghatóval bizonyára fennállása óta nem találkozott ez a település. De a halász arca kifejezéstelen maradt.

- Sebhelyes arcú ember megérkezett. Jó, jó!– jelentette ki valami furcsa, alig érthető nyelvjárásban.

- A Tűz Urához beszélsz, paraszt! – kiáltott rá egy fiatalabb katona a kíséretemből, akit kénytelen voltam higgadtságra inteni. Talán ezek a népek nem ismerik a Tűz Urát, vagy az illemet, de vártak minket, és ez mindenképp jó jel.

- Vezess Katarához, a vízidomár mesterhez, jóember – kértem a lehető legbarátságosabb hangnemre váltva. A halász nagyot bólintott, majd rögtön megrázta a fejét.

- Követ engemet – intett szabad kezével, majd megindult a kunyhók felé. Nem értettem mit jelent ez az egész, de bíztam benne, hogy hamarosan magát Katarát vonhatom kérdőre. Közben a szavak a fejemben gúnyosról egyenesen sértőre változtak.

A falu kicsiny népe előmászott jégkunyhóiból, és félve figyelte fekete katonáimat, akiknek csizmája mély nyomot vágott a jeges talajba. Elképzelni sem tudtam volna ennél sivárabb életet: állandó jég és fagy között élni, nap nélkül. A vízidomár elképzelni sem tudja, milyen érzés ez egy tűzidomárnak, mégis iderángat egy egész regimentet. Szükségem van tűzidomárokra, Zuko. Szükségem van rád – írta zaklatott hangú levelében. De miért? Erre szerettem volna választ kapni minél hamarabb. Mégis türelmesen megvártam, míg a halász felakasztotta szerzeményeit az igló előtt álló rúdra, majd bekúsztam a nyomában a jégkunyhóba a kapitányommal, és a hívatlan Vadásszal együtt. Odabent barátságos tűz fogadott minket, de a vízidomár nem volt sehol. Csak a halász ült a hóba vájt ülőgödörben a tűz mellett. Mély levegőt vettem, de már alig tudtam nyugalmat erőltetni hangomra. Ez a halász talán a bolondját járatja velem.

- Hol van a vízidomár mester? Azt mondtam vigyél el hozzá!

- Vizek Úrnője ment nyugatra, a Sötét Földekre – felelte. Nem voltam biztos benne, hogy jól értelmeztem szavait, de feltört belőlem a döbbent kérdés: - Micsoda? Nincs itt?

- Ül le – intett nekem, és csak mosolygott, míg hajlandó nem voltam helyet foglalni. – Ül le, ül le – mondogatta a többieknek is, mikor bemásztak, majd üstöt vett elő, beledobott egy jéghasábot, és a tűz fölé akasztotta.

- Sebhelyes Arcú ember megy a Vizek Úrnője után a Sötét földekre – fordult komolyan felém, mikor végzett a művelettel.

- Eszemben sincs – vágtam rá dacosan. Az elképesztő ötlet teljesen felháborított. – Áthajóztam a fél világot a Vizek Úrnője kedvéért, nem megyek tovább. Ha akar tőlem valamit, neki kell idejönnie. Menj, és mondd meg neki, hogy itt várom, és siessen, ha még itt akar találni ebben a fagyos pokolban!

Hagytam, hogy előtörjön belőlem az uralkodói gőg, de hamar rá kellett jönnöm, hogy ez semmilyen hatással sincs ezekre az elzártan élő, egyszerű emberekre. A szemem sarkából láttam, hogy a Vadász furcsa félmosolyra húzza száját, és ez bosszantott. A halász megrázta a fejét.

- Én nem megy Sötét földekre. Senki sem megy oda.

- Az ég szerelmére, mit akar tőlem ez a némber? – fakadtam ki inkább embereimnek, mint a rezzenéstelen arcú északinak. Haragom nyomán életre keltek a lángok, és megnyúltak az üst alatt. A Vadász látta, hogy elvesztettem a türelmemet, ezért a segítségemre sietett. Közelebb hajolt a tűzhöz, így a fény elmélyítette ráncos arca barázdáit.

- A Vizek Úrnője a Sötét földekre ment. Ez azt jelenti, hogy meghalt?

Hirtelen rápillantottam, mert nekem eszembe se jutott ez az értelmezés. Most először éreztem, hogy hasznát veszem a Vadásznak, Katara halálának gondolata pedig vegyes érzelmeket szült bennem.

Ha valóban meghalt, csak magának köszönheti. Miért nem várt rám? Miért titokzatoskodott? A halász azonban elhessegette e gondolatokat.

- Él, és vár Sebhelyes Arcú emberre – kevergette meg a jeget egy hosszú fakanállal.

- És nem mész utána?

Fejrázás volt a válasz. A Vadász azonban tovább próbálkozott. Kétség kívül jobban szót értett a férfival, mint én.

- Az én uram a Tűz Ura. Az ő parancsára sem viszel el egy üzenetet a vízidomárnak?

- Senki nem megy oda – ismételte magát az északi.

Úgy éreztem magam, mint az olvadozó jég az üst alján. Csak néhány másodperc választott el tőle, hogy én is forrni kezdjek, és dühömben itt hagyjam egész északot a maga titkaival, halászaival, és a vízidomárral együtt.

- Tűz Ura – szólított meg ezúttal megfelelően a halász. Talán ez volt az egyetlen ok, amiért ülve maradtam, és ránéztem. – Vizek Úrnője tudta, hogy Sebhelyes Arcú ember haragos lesz, ezért hagy itt neked valami – hívogatott az ujjával, majd kimászott a kunyhóból. Kérdően a Vadászra néztem, aki bólintott, így hát követtük az északit, aki ezúttal egy távolabb álló, sátor-szerű tákolmányhoz vezetett minket, és rámutatott a sok hordó és doboz között egy kicsi, faragott ládikára. Minden holmi, ami a rakásban állt, idegennek tűnt, különösen a ládika, mely kézműves ügyességből származott, nem durva kezű halászoktól. Valószínű volt, hogy Katara expedíciója hozta magával. Mivel vezetőnk valamiért ódzkodott tőle, hogy megfogja, két katonával hozattam elő, és nyittattam fel. Egy ököl nagyságú, lyukacsos fekete kő feküdt benne. Hogy meggyőződjek róla, jól látok, a kezembe vettem, és megforgattam, majd hitetlenkedve kapitányomra néztem.

- Katara játszadozik velem.

- Ezt hagyta itt Vizek úrnője a Tűz Urának. Most már megy utána a Sötét földekre? – kérdezte a halász.

Válaszra se méltattam. Makacsul összepréseltem a számat, és olyan hévvel nyomtam Djarel kezébe a követ, hogy majdnem elejtette. A falusiak még mindig a közelben bámészkodtak, és ez kapóra jött. Néhány férfi is volt közöttük, először feléjük fordultam.

- Tudjátok-e, hová ment a Vizek Úrnője? Ki az, aki elvinne neki egy üzenetet? – kérdeztem fennhangon. A helyiek megálltak ugyan, de csak némán figyeltek. – Senki? Pedig nem lennék hálátlan. Mit szeretnétek? Pénzt? Fegyvereket? Fűszereket? Szóljatok hát! Megkaptok bármit – fordultam körbe egyszer, majd még egyszer. Bármit ígérhettem, nem kaptam jelentkezőt. Vártam még néhány percet, végül már rájuk parancsoltam mérgemben, de mikor félelmet véltem megcsillanni az emberek szemében, és a nők visszahúzódtak kunyhóikba, annyiban hagytam a dolgot. Dühösen lépdeltem vissza embereimhez. Megdöbbentett ez a babonás rémület, mely a Sötét Földeket övezte. Rá kellett ébrednem, hogy az aranyam mit se ér, ha ezer év kísérteteivel kell felvegye a versenyt.

- Nem mennek. Senki nem megy. Én magam kell megkeressem a némbert, ha meg akarom tudni, mi folyik itt – panaszkodtam Djarelnek felháborodottan.

- Innen már nem éri meg visszafordulni, felség – mondta a kapitányom. – Ha idáig eljutottunk, ne indulj haza dolgod végezetlen.

Hosszan mérlegeltem a szavait. Igaza volt, de azt is tudtam, hogy nem ugyanaz hajóval és gyalog megtenni egy napnyi utat ezen a fagyos vidéken. Forró sóhaj hagyta el ajkaimat, de vele szállt dühöm egy része is.

- Majd juttasd eszembe, hogy te javasoltad – morogtam.

A halász ebből megértette, hogy végre elfogadtam sorsomat. Elégedetten bólogatott, majd amikor Djarel kapitány visszahelyezte a követ a ládikába, sietve leütötte a fedelét.

- Azt hagy itt kint. Most jön velem, én főz neked hallevest. Sötét földek határa egy nap és még valamennyi. Sötét földeken szükség lesz erődre – mondta furcsa mosollyal.

Később, mikor már valamelyest lehiggadva, újra a tűz mellett ültünk, és a férfi híg, halszagú levest mert tányérjainkba, csak akkor jutott eszembe megkérdezni tőle:

- Mondd, halász. Ha senki nem megy a Sötét földekre, a Vizek Úrnője miért ment oda?

- Vizek Úrnője bátor – felelte egy kis hallgatás után a férfi. – Vizek Úrnője meg akar menteni minket.

Ez új információ volt, de valahogy nem tudtam örülni neki. Djarellel kérdő pillantást váltottunk.

- Megmenteni? Mitől kell megmenteni titeket?

- Nem csak minket, egész világ népeit – javított ki, majd rövid szünet után folytatta. – Azt nem tudhatni mitől, mert nem merészkedni oda. De érezni itt bent – ütögette meg mellkasát. – Terjedő sötétség. Én ad neked tanács: zár be ládika, nem nyit ki többé. Legjobb, ha eléget – tette hozzá, majd leült a sarokba, és maga is kanalazni kezdte levesét.

A halász szavai nem mondtak semmit, és mégis jelentettek valamit. Szerettem volna azt hinni, hogy a hideg és a sötét miatt vacogok, nem valami babonás félelem vert gyökeret a fejemben. A fekete kőre gondoltam, és az északi tanácsára. Meg kellett volna fogadnom. Egyelőre azonban jobban féltem attól, hogy hiába indulok a vízidomár után, hisz talán már halálra fagyott valahol a Sötét földeken. Nem esett jól az idegen ízű étel.

—

Sok éve nem láttam már, de majdnem mindent tudtam róla. Egy vízidomár mester nem maradhatott észrevétlen, különösen, hogy az Avatár felesége volt, míg élt. Igaz is, a temetés volt az utolsó alkalom. Néha még láttam magam előtt az asszonyt, amint a szélbe szórta férje hamvait. A szája megremegett, de nem sírt. A világ elvesztette Aang Avatárt. Mi ehhez képest a fájdalom, hogy egy nő elvesztette a férjét, gyermekei apját? De Katara erős volt, és Aang halála után is azon munkálkodott, hogy a világ megőrizze a békét. Biztos voltam benne, hogy amikor újra találkozunk, remekül elbeszélgetünk majd a régi szép időkről, ahogy jó barátokhoz illik. Most azonban kedvem lett volna megfojtani.

A hóvihar a semmiből jött, de egy pillanat alatt a nyakunkon volt. Fehér vakságban száguldottunk keresztül medvekutya vontatta szánjainkon. Az állatok felvonyítottak, ha ostor érte őket, de tovább húztak. Nem volt miért megállni. Ebben a hatalmas szélben esélyünk sem volt felállítani a sátrakat. A végeláthatatlan hófennsík pedig semmilyen menedéket sem nyújtott számunkra. Az én szánomat a Vadászunk hajtotta, és egy idő után már nem utasítottam vissza többé kulacsát. A hidegben még a bűzt sem éreztem, mintha minden érzékem megfagyott volna. Ilyen tompaságban felüdülés volt a nyelőcsövemet égető lötty.

- Ha egyszer elkapom ezt a nőszemélyt, meglásd, megtalálom a módját, hogy jóvá tegye mindezt – szaladt ki a számon egy olyan gondolat, amit talán még magamnak se mertem soha megfogalmazni Katarával kapcsolatban. A Vadász krákogó nevetését még a süvítő szél sem tudta elnyomni.

- Felség, én már annak is örülnék, ha egy nap végre nem jeget szarnék!

Most én nevettem volna, ha az arcizmaim engedelmeskednek. Talán a rizspálinka hatása volt, de kezdtem megkedvelni az öreget. Nem is akadt rajta kívül más társaságom. Mivel Djarel hajóskapitány volt, nem kívántam neki efféle megpróbáltatást. Tíz emberemmel hátrahagytam, hogy vigyázzon a hajóra. A többiek, mind egy szálig tűzidomárok, velünk együtt szánra ültek. Ha tűz kell Katarának, tőlem megkapja.

Csak később értettem meg, miért nevezik sötétnek ezt a vidéket. Az ég sötétszürkévé vált, majd befeketedett, a jég és a hó pedig olyan sötét árnyalatot öltött, hogy az szinte már feketének tűnt. Éppen azon gondolkoztam, hogy ha az út az északi szerint egy nap, meg még valamennyi, akkor mennyi lehet még hátra, mikor a szán a levegőbe emelkedett, majd felborult. Arccal a hóban landoltam, így egy darabig fogalmam se volt, mi zajlik körülöttem. Hogy a szél süvöltését, vagy az embereim ordítozását hallom-e. Hogy fájdalmat érzek, vagy csak halálos hideget. A Vadász rángatott talpra.

- Megtámadtak! – üvöltötte nyílpuskával a kezében, majd a hátam mögé mutatott.

- Kik? – kérdeztem vissza, mivel nem láttam senkit saját embereimen kívül. A másik három szánból kettő a miénk sorsára jutott, a harmadiknak nyoma sem volt. A katonáim rémülten kiáltoztak egymásnak. Néhányan mozdulatlanul feküdtek a hóban. Még ilyen messziről is láttam a vérfoltokat a havon. Szorosabbra kötöttem a sálat a nyakam körül, és nehézkes léptekkel, széllel szemben araszolni kezdtem feléjük. Alig tettem meg pár lépést, mikor észrevettek, és egyszerre hátrálni kezdtek. Nem értettem, mi ütött beléjük, ezért felemeltem a kezem, hogy magamhoz intsem őket. Ekkor azonban váratlan érzés kerített hatalmába. Megéreztem a legmélyebb sötétség érintését. Végigsuhant mellettem, felszakította a ruhámat és a húsomba tépett. Nem a kiszakadó hús érzete volt a legfájdalmasabb, hanem a halál bűzös lehelete, mely a jelenség nyomában járt. Térdre borultam, és megérintettem a pontot, ami a hideg széllel érintkezve egy rövid pillanat után pokoli lángolásba kezdett. A fájdalom elhomályosította a szememet, de a kesztyűmre került vérről megállapítottam, hogy akármi volt is a támadóm, mély sebet ejtett rajtam.

- Felség! – hallottam a Vadász döbbent hangját. Letérdelt mellém, de egy pillanat múlva már fel is emelkedett. Nem láttunk mást, csak azt, hogyan csapkodják szét a láthatatlan karmok üvöltöző embereimet. Azok félelmükben szétszóródtak, és tehetetlenül figyelték, hol csap le újra a rémület. A karom zsibbadt a forróságtól, de talpra álltam, és rohanni kezdtem. Felidéztem magamban a nap melegét, a Tűz Országában töltött forró nyarakat, és hatalmas lángcsóvát idéztem. Ostorként suhintottam vele végig földön kínlódó embereim felett. Ahogy világosság támadt, egyszerre ott volt előttünk. Anyagtalanul, mint a fekete füst. Úgy lebbent tova, mint az árnyék, ha fény éri. Mély levegőt vettem, és tűzgömböket küldtem rá. Hallottam vérfagyasztó üvöltését, de úgy éreztem, nem tudok kárt okozni benne. Végre maradék tűzidomárjaim is észbe kaptak, és követték példámat, látva, hogy támadónk menekül a tűz elől. A Sötét földek sárga fénybe borultak. A bizonytalan tűzgömbök lángoszlopokká nőttek, ahogy embereimmel lassan közeledtünk egymáshoz. Egy kupacban, egymásnak vetve hátunkat figyeltük hol bukkan újra fel a rémség. Egymásból merítettünk erőt. A Vadász sokáig csak állt felhúzott íjpuskával, aztán megunta, hogy ide-oda kapkodja a célkeresztet. Tereljük balra – mondta, és mi úgy tettünk. A következő pillanatban a nyílvessző elrepült, és váratlan módon belecsapódott az árnyékba. Iszonyatos hang rengette meg a vidéket. Félelem fogott el mindannyiunkat. Félelem az elkerülhetetlentől, a gonosztól. Mintha csak rémületünkből táplálkozott volna, hatalmasra nőtt. Biztos voltam benne, hogy ezen a méltatlan helyen ér a vég egy olyan erő kezei által, melyet nem érthetek, és nem győzhetek le. Tűz Ura Zuko, a száz éves háború lezárója, Aang Avatár barátja, Köztársaságváros alapítója, eltűnt egy északi expedíción. Éreztem, ahogy a szörny az utolsó csepp reményt is kiszívja belőlem. Megindult felénk. Nem fogom olcsón adni magam – gondoltam, és felemeltem tűzszikrákat szóró öklömet.

- Hujujujuju ju! – harsant egy kiáltás. Sose hallottam ilyet azelőtt élesben, de a Víz törzsében tett látogatásaim tiszteletére rendezett vacsorákon gyakran láttam harcmodoruk hagyományait felelevenítő bemutatókat. Egy vízidomár csatakiáltást hallottam. Legalábbis annak hangzott.

Mielőtt a füstös árnyék elérhetett volna minket, hatalmas jégfal kanyarodott körénk. Még láttam a kékített bundákba bugyolált alakot, aki egymaga képes volt vastag jégburkot vonni körénk, majd bezáródott körülöttünk a jégpalota. Hirtelen elállt a hóvihar, elhaltak lángcsóváink. Mindenki feszülten hallgatta a kint tomboló küzdelem tompa zajait. Az én fejemben egyetlen név ismétlődött görcsösen, mintha holmi istennőhöz fohászkodtam volna az életünkért. Katara. Katara.

- Katara! – sóhajtottam fel, mikor a jégburok egy helyen megolvadt, és megjelent egy csapat víz törzsbeli ember. Mivel ruházatuk nagyjából egyforma volt, és arcukat is eltakarták, csak az ismerős, tengerkék tekintet volt az, amibe kapaszkodhattam. A nő előre lépett, és letépte a szája elé húzott rongyot.

- Zuko! – szakadt fel ajkairól a nevem egy vékony leheletcsíkban. - Hála a szellemeknek! – sóhajtotta és átölelt. A bundának, amit viselt, erős, kellemetlen szaga volt, de előrehulló hajában ugyanazt a kellemes illatot éreztem, mint régen. Az arca kipirult a hidegtől vagy a harctól, és hópelyhek ültek sötét szemöldökén.

- Hála neked. Megint megmentetted az életem – szorítottam magamhoz, és önkéntelenül is elmosolyodtam. Hirtelen elfelejtettem minden szidalmat, amit idefelé kiterveltem.


End file.
